High molecular weight organic sediments deposit in tanks that store crude oil. These deposits form sludge, which reduces the storage capacity of the tank. Industry maintenance of such tanks requires their frequent cleaning, which imposes risks to the cleaning crew and the environment, and renders the tank inoperable for a period of time. The potential hazards for man entry systems include mortal harm to the cleaning crew due to chemical exposure, asphyxia, and risk of combustion of the tank content. For example, electrostatic charges originating from spray mists or body movements (electrostatic charges from rubbing of clothing) has the potential to ignite the content of the tank leading to a dangerous explosion. Moreover, the disposed sludge often includes oil, which results in cargo loss, amounting to a shortfall in usable oil and revenue.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide solutions that can address the above challenges.